Life's Great Restorations
by ScarlettShadow13
Summary: Mikey is BACK, in this one-shot sequel to Life's Little Restorations.


**Hi everyone, I can't express how sorry I am for not writing this sooner. I pray you've all been patient. Well here it is, the one-shot sequel to Life's Little Restorations. Enjoy :)**

Life's Great Restorations

I watched Tyler Dale get on the plane headed back to Las Vegas and all I could think of was if I was making a mistake or not...

**3 months later...**

"Are you sure he has no idea about this?" I whispered into the phone.

"No clue, I promise. it's been so hard keeping it from him!" Kelly whispered back excitedly.

"Good, it's gonna be the perfect surprise present."

It's been the longest three months of my life, I swear. I started planning my trip back to Nevada months ago, but then I remembered Tyler's birthday was September 25th. So I figured being the amazing girlfriend I am, I'd surprise him at his birthday party.

My bags are all packed, check.

plane ticket and id, check.

backpack...check!

that's everything, I hope.

**-Sept. 25th. 9:00am.**

An eight hour flight with one layover...

"I'm gonna miss you all," I say as we share a group hug.

"We'll miss you too honey, but go get your man." my mom says and turned me around to face my gate.

"I love you guys."

"Love you too!" everyone yells as I walk through gate 7A

I'm so excited! I can't believe I'm going to see Ty in a few hours.

I board my plane and got lucky to sit next to a nice older couple. we chatted a bit, then did our own things. I brought my sketchbook and sketched new ideas for some new I found myself sketching Tyler into the picture of an old dodge challenger. then I added rick and then Kelly, I even added Brettly and Kowboy. then I added myself, I stood next to Tyler.

before I knew it we were at the layover in Texas. I grabbed a bite to eat and sat right in front of my gate until we boarded. I called Rick when I was there they were getting things ready for the party, Brettly was gonna pick me up. I was happy I missed that dork a lot. on the new plane I sat next to a girl a year younger then me. we gossiped and talked about colleges and my training. she was such a sweetie.

FINALLY I saw the airport. my nerves were in hyper drive, Tyler was just a few miles away now!

long and agonizing process of trying to find my suitcase, check.

trying to find the exit Rick told me to go to, check.

getting lost twice, check.

seeing Brettly's dorky face, check.

"MIKEYYYYY!" and I was suffocating in the being that is Brettly."

"I...can't...breath..."

"Oh sorry," AIR! SWEET, SWEET AIR!

"Hi Brettly," I hugged his tightly, "I've missed you man."

"I've missed you too girly." he hugs me back, gently this time.

"When's the party start?" I ask pulling away from the much taller man.

"In half an hour, we gave you time to get ready. we're gonna stop by Kowboy's so you can do all the girly dressing up and make up stuff."

"Oh please you know I'm not like that," we giggle as he takes my bag and walks me out to his truck.

"How'd you keep this all from Tyler?"

"I was wondering how you did," I give him a goofy smile.

"It was so hard." Brettly starts the truck and we're off.

**-At Kowboy's House. 4:50pm-**

"Ain't you ready yet?" I as the guys.

"Almost, I can't decide what shirt I like more." Kowboy lifts up the shirts.

"You know they look exactly the same right?"

"No they don't! this one has the words in red," he wiggles the shirt in his left hand, "and this one has the words in white." he wiggled the on in his right.

"I'm gonna murder you! wear that one!." I grab the one in his right hand and throw it across the room.

"Okay, okay sheesh. just had to say so miss moody."

I gave him a death glare and grab my things. we all leave and make our way to the Dale residents.

"You nervous about seeing Tyler?" Brettly asked from the front seat.

"A little, but it's a good nervous." I saw Kowboy smile at me in the rear view mirror.

"He ain't stopped talking about you since he came home."

"He loves you."

I couldn't help but smile.

**-Dale residents. 5:20pm-**

The moment of truth. Tyler's right behind that door.

I hear loud music and people's voices coming from the home I missed so much. I saw Tyler's friend's cars everywhere.

I met Kelly in the driveway and she said she had the perfect idea. Tyler had been talking about me all day and how he wished I was here, Kelly knows that's what he's gonna wish for when he blows out the candles on the cake. So she snuck me through the back and into the kitchen. she told me to hide in the pantry until she took the cake out. When he tells everyone what he wished for (me) I'm suppose to come out and surprise him. It's an amazing idea really. I slip into the pantry and wait. I hear rick announce its time for cake and everyone runs to the dining room. Kelly comes in and gets the cake, I follow her and hide around the corner.

The music is turned down and everyone gathers around Tyler. My heart starts pounding when I see him, just a few feet from my reach. He's smiling, but I can tell he's a bit sad. everyone starts singing and as soon as it ends the candles are blown out.

"What you wish for?" Rick asked.

"If I tell you it won't come true right?" he gives a sad half smile.

"You sure," I step out and all eyes are on me, I stare into the only eyes that matter though.

I see shock go across his face followed by a confused look and then pure joy and happiness.

"Mikey..." he stands up and walks towards me, I walk towards him.

"Surprise," I smile my biggest smile and run into his arms.

immediately his arms are around me, holding me tightly against him.

"I can't believe this," his eyes get watery, mine too.

"I love you Tyler Dale, I'm not leaving you again."

"I love you too Mikey, and I won't let you." he kisses me gently and places his forehead against mine.

"I'm home."

**-End-**


End file.
